


What if this Storm Ends?

by KillianJones32



Series: Unrequited Love? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Helpful/Comforting Neville, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Pining Seamus, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus struggles with his feelings while Dean is dating Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if this Storm Ends?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I received on tumblr for 'DEAMUS ANGST' so here it is.

...

Surprisingly enough Seamus didn’t realise his feelings for Dean until the yule ball in their fourth year and even then Lavender Brown had to point it out to him. 

“Seamus I know you’re besotted with your best mate and all but you’re still my date so you have to dance with me at least once.” Her soft voice was laced with sarcasm as she looked at him with bored eyes. 

He had spat out his pumpkin juice and spluttered for a solid ten minutes that she was mad if she thought he liked Dean like that. 

Lavender in turn only raised an eyebrow and responded with, “Number one I never said it was Dean and number two you’ve been staring at him all night it’s actually kind of creepy.” 

So ever since then Seamus has been tormented with the knowledge that he likes his best friend as...well more than a best friend.  
And honestly that was fine. 

He could handle the desire to kiss him whenever they were in the same room (which was literally all the time), he could compliment Dean’s drawings of pretty girls while resisting the urge to question why Dean never drew him and most of all he could stomach it when Dean admitted to him that he thought Ginny Weasley was quite fit. 

Seamus could deal with all of that and he did because Dean was his best friend and as long as there was some tiny glimmer of hope that they could...be something someday then he would suffer through the torment of pretending everything was normal. 

But then Dean started dating Ginny Weasley and suddenly the walls that Seamus had carefully built to block out any pain of his unrequited feelings came violently crashing down. 

Nevertheless he faked a smile and feigned happiness for the new couple because what else could he do?

It wasn’t that bad in the beginning, Dean was pretty much the same as ever and Seamus was grateful. There was some tension with Ron here and there which Dean felt guilty about but unfortunately that didn’t stop him from being with Ginny. 

Then over the months it began to get increasingly worse. 

Wherever Dean went Ginny went. Seamus couldn’t help but feel a little replaced. It wasn’t that Dean pointedly left Seamus out of things or that Seamus didn’t like Ginny. She was nice, funny and a star on the quiddich pitch but when someone is constantly snogging the person you like, you tend to have one of two poor feelings towards them. 

Neville knew though. 

Seamus didn’t know how but he just knew. 

Seamus had been spending more and more time with Neville because he didn’t want to intrude on Dean and Ginny’s ‘alone time’ and one day they were studying in the library (aka reading a page an hour and trading Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans under the table) when Neville brought it up. 

“You could just tell him you know?” 

Seamus frowned, “What are you talking about?” 

Neville shrugged and flicked a page in his book, “Dean. Maybe you should tell him how you feel.” 

After a minute of stunned silence, Seamus opened his mouth to protest but Neville shot him a look, “It’s alright. I don’t care if you like him and I’m not going to tell him but...maybe if you told him how you feel then you could...move on.” 

“He’d hate me” Seamus said before he can stop himself 

Neville scoffed, “I don’t think Dean has the capacity to hate anyone, especially not his best friend. The only person Dean has come close to hating is Umbridge and that’s more than understandable.” 

Seamus looked at him for a moment or two and after failing to come up with an argument, he decides to go back to trying to study. 

And that was the last they spoke of it but Neville’s words stayed in Seamus’s mind for weeks afterwards. 

Unfortunately Dean and Ginny had reached a point in their relationship where they were fighting practically all the time. 

On one hand this was good because Dean was around more but on the other hand when they did spend time together Dean spent most of the time asking for advice about his girlfriend. 

“I mean if she still has feelings for Harry then fine but why can’t she just tell me that to my face? And then she gets mad when I ask her about it!” Dean complained

“Well don’t ask her about it then.” Seamus murmured bitterly under his breath 

Dean frowned quizzically at him and continued his rant but Seamus has stopped listening. 

He could tell him now. 

Ginny and he had been fighting so often lately. It didn’t seem like their relationship was made to last. But at the same time Seamus didn’t want to get in the way of their relationship even though that was unlikely to happen because why would Dean have feelings for him? 

Two days later Seamus walked into the dormitory to find Ginny straddling Dean on his bed and kissing him fiercely. 

All Seamus could feel was pain.

He was hit with a never-ending cycle of pain in his chest, in his head, in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if he was going to throw up or pass out. He didn’t realise what he was doing until he was fleeing down the steps and escaping the common room as fast as his legs could carry him. 

He never heard Dean’s shout for him to wait. 

Seamus didn’t stop running until he was outside. Rain was pouring from the heavens and the raindrops mixed with the tears streaming down his face. 

He slipped on the soaking grass once or twice, thick, muddy stains appearing on his uniform trousers but he kept going until he reached the greenhouse. 

Flinging the door open, Seamus stepped inside and slammed the door behind him. The image of Dean and Ginny appeared in his brain again, causing his knees to buckle as he sank to the ground with his head in his hands. 

There was a noise from the opposite end of the greenhouse but Seamus couldn’t hear it over the storm outside and his loud, disgusting sobs. 

Then long arms wrapped around his shoulder and he was pulled into a hug by someone who smelt distinctly like plants, chocolate frogs and an actual frog. 

Neville slipped off his robe and placed it around his shivering friend before casting a warming spell over him. Neville’s clothes were dry and it was clear that he had been taking shelter from the rain when Seamus arrived. 

Seamus wiped away his tears feeling utterly embarrassed but Neville only smiled and gently brought Seamus’s head down to rest on his shoulder. 

When the crying finally stopped some time later, Seamus said in a hoarse voice, 

“I can’t tell him.”

Neville nodded in understanding, he didn’t say anything and he didn’t have to. 

Instead the two boys sat there in silence on the cruel, cold floor of the greenhouse and waited for the treacherous storm to end. 

...


End file.
